The present invention relates to the field of horizontal underground boring, and in particular to automated pipe handling systems for automatically loading and unloading pipes on a horizontal boring machine.
The present invention is directed to a pipe lubrication system for use with a horizontal boring machine. The horizontal boring machine comprises a spindle with a spindle pipe joint and a spindle connection area in which pipe sections are added to and removed from a drill string. Each pipe section of the drill string has a pipe joint at each end of the pipe section. The pipe lubrication system comprises a pipe lubrication assembly, a trigger mechanism, and a pipe lubrication control system. The trigger mechanism is adapted to indicate when lubricant is to be applied by the pipe lubrication assembly. Whereas, the pipe lubrication control system is adapted to operate the pipe lubrication assembly automatically in response to the trigger mechanism.
The present invention is further directed to a method of using a pipe lubrication assembly to lubricate a pipe joint when a pipe section is added to or removed from a drill string. The method comprises activating a trigger mechanism to indicate when to operate the pipe lubrication assembly. Furthermore, the method comprises automatically operating the pipe lubrication assembly by a pipe lubrication control system in response to activation of the trigger mechanism.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a pipe handling system for use with a horizontal boring machine comprising a spindle, and a drive system. The drive system is adapted to drive a drill string composed of a plurality of pipe sections connectable at pipe joints. The spindle has a spindle pipe joint adapted to connect the drill string to the drive system in a spindle connection area. The pipe handling system comprises a pipe handling assembly and a handling assembly control system. The pipe handling assembly is adapted to store and transport the plurality of pipe sections toward and away from the spindle connection area. Whereas the handling assembly control system is adapted to maintain a pipe count of the number of pipe sections and automatically operate the pipe handling assembly.
Further, the present invention is directed to an automated pipe handling system for use with a horizontal directional drilling system having a drive system and a drill string comprised of a plurality of pipe sections connectable at pipe joints. The automated pipe handling system comprises a magazine and a handling assembly control system. The magazine has a plurality of columns for storing the pipe sections. The handling assembly control system is adapted to indicate the appropriate magazine column to or from which a pipe section is to be added or removed.
In yet another aspect, the invention is directed to a control system for a pipe handling system. The pipe handling system has a pipe lubrication assembly, a makeup/breakout assembly and a pipe handling assembly. The pipe handling assembly is adapted to store and transport at least one of a plurality of pipe sections. The pipe sections are transported toward and away from a spindle connection area of a spindle when the spindle is in position to receive and release a pipe section. The control system comprises a handling assembly control system adapted to automatically operate the pipe handling assembly. The handling assembly control system in turn comprises a handling system sensor assembly and a handling assembly controller. The handling system sensor assembly is adapted to detect and to transmit a spindle position signal to indicate a spindle position along the spindle connection area. The handling assembly controller is adapted to receive the spindle position signal and operate the pipe handling assembly to transport the pipe section toward or away from the spindle connection area in response to the spindle position signal.
In still another aspect, the present invention is directed to an automated makeup/breakout system for use with a horizontal boring machine having a drive system, a drill string and a spindle. The drill string is formed by a plurality of pipe sections connectable at threaded pipe joints. The spindle has a spindle pipe joint for connecting the drill string to the drive system in a spindle connection area. The automated makeup/breakout system comprises a makeup/breakout assembly and a makeup/breakout control system. The makeup/breakout assembly is adapted to coordinate rotation and thrust of the spindle when a pipe connection is made or broken. This is done in a manner such that the rotation and thrust of the spindle is coordinated with a threaded pitch of the threaded pipe joint and the spindle pipe joint as each of the pipe sections is connected to, or disconnected from, the drill string and the spindle pipe joint. The makeup/breakout control system is adapted to automatically operate the makeup/breakout assembly.
The invention is further directed to an automated backreaming system for use with a horizontal boring machine having a drill string, a spindle and a spindle connection area. The drill string is formed of a plurality of pipe sections connectable at threaded pipe joints. The spindle connection area where a pipe section is disconnected from the drill string. The disconnected pipe section is automatically transported and stored away from the spindle connection area. The automated backreaming system comprises a breakout assembly and a breakout control system. The breakout assembly is adapted to disconnect a pipe section in the spindle connection area from the drill string. The breakout control system is operably connectable to the breakout assembly and is adapted to automatically operate the breakout assembly.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a pipe handling system for use with a horizontal boring machine during backreaming. The horizontal boring machine has a drill string, made up of a plurality of pipe sections connectable at threaded pipe joints, a spindle and a spindle connection area. The spindle connection area where a pipe section is disconnected from the drill string. The pipe handling system comprises a breakout assembly, a pipe handling assembly, a breakout control system, and a handling assembly control system. The breakout assembly is adapted to disconnect a pipe section in the spindle connection area from the drill string. The pipe handling assembly is adapted to automatically transport and store the disconnected pipe section away from the spindle connection area. The breakout control system is operably connectable to the breakout assembly and is adapted to automatically operate the breakout assembly. Finally, the handling assembly control system is operably connectable to the pipe handling assembly and is adapted to automatically operate the pipe handling assembly.
In still another aspect, the present invention is directed to a horizontal boring machine comprising a frame, a drill string, a drive system, a breakout assembly, a pipe handling assembly, a breakout control system, and a handling assembly control system. The drill string is made up of a plurality of pipe sections disconnectable at threaded pipe joints. The drive system is supportable on the frame and is operably connectable to the drill string in the spindle connection area. Additionally, the drive system is adapted to withdraw the drill string through a horizontal bore hole. The breakout assembly is adapted to disconnect a pipe section in the spindle connection area from the drill string. The pipe handling assembly is adapted to automatically transport and store the disconnected pipe section away from the spindle connection area. The breakout control system is connectable to the breakout assembly and is adapted to automatically operate the breakout assembly. Finally, the handling assembly control system is operably connectable to the pipe handling assembly and is adapted to automatically operate the pipe handling assembly.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a breakout control system for a breakout assembly for use with a horizontal boring machine during backreaming. The horizontal boring machine has a drill string, made up of a plurality of pipe sections disconnectable at threaded pipe joints, a spindle, and a spindle connection area where a pipe section is disconnected from the drill string.
The breakout control system comprises a connection sensor assembly and a connection controller. The connection sensor assembly is adapted to generate and transmit a spindle position signal and a spindle connection signal. The spindle position signal and the spindle connection signal indicate when the breakout assembly is to be operated. The connection controller is adapted to receive the spindle position signal and the spindle connection signal and operate the breakout assembly in response to the received signals.
The invention is further directed to an automated pipe handling system for use with a horizontal boring machine. The horizontal boring machine has a drive system, a drill string, a spindle, and a spindle connection area. The drill string is made up of a plurality of pipe sections connectable at threaded pipe joints. The spindle has a pipe joint, and the spindle connection area is where a pipe section in the spindle connection area is disconnected from an exposed uphole end of the drill string. The automated pipe handling system has a breakout assembly, a pipe handling assembly, and a pipe lubrication assembly. The breakout assembly is adapted to automatically disconnect a pipe section in the spindle connection area from the drill string. The pipe handling assembly is adapted to automatically transport and store the disconnected pipe section away from the spindle connection area. Finally, the pipe lubrication assembly is adapted to automatically apply lubricant to the exposed uphole end of the drill string or the spindle pipe joint prior to the spindle connecting to the drill string.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for backreaming a horizontal borehole. The method comprises automatically pulling a drill string composed of a plurality of pipe sections connected at threaded pipe joints back through the horizontal borehole. Additionally, the method provides for automatically disconnecting a pipe section from the drill string, and automatically transporting and storing the disconnected pipe section away from the drill string.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for backreaming a horizontal borehole. The method comprises automatically initiating and coordinating a plurality of operations to sequentially remove pipe sections from a drill string comprising a plurality of pipe sections. The pipe sections that are removed from the drill string are transported and stored away from the drill string.